What is my wish?, My most precious dream
by TheNewWriter3887
Summary: Human life, as pathetic as ever; Sometimes I am led to think that we should be exterminated, but it is useless, life is like that. It does not matter if humanity falls, another will resurface. And when an opportunity presents itself. An opportunity to make a wish. My wish Ehh ... ... What is my dream really? My most precious dream.
1. Chapter 1: My dream

Congratulations, you are the Winner!

A female voice announces my victory, a tall person with a hood appears from nowhere right in front of me

"Congratulations young lady, truthfully I expected your victory, from the beginning it proves to be a very clever and intelligent person"

I was not intimidated by his deep voice and excessive height, this game was not easy, but I also knew that I would win, the player who made the first move has the advantage and the general has the strengths, and my Case was not no exception, as I always say: "The game is always won before the first movement", and although this is not a chess game if it is not from Battle Royal, it is easy to handle the other players ... But, which Is the reason for this? Fun for him?

"As I mentioned earlier, the winner has the freedom to request a rule-free wish"

A wish, this has arrived, my goal, the reason of countless deaths and murders, the desire, not, MY DESIRE, which will change the world completely, humanity, ah ...

"What's up girl? It may be the sea I wish, there are no rules, limits, what you want came true."

Well, here I am, so I fight so much,I'm not that stupid, maybe imbecile, but not stupid, I can not imagine another player waiting for me to like the thought this subject in front of me has made, sure awaits the typical desire to "Revive all the people killed in this real battle and take me home" but he is wrong, and too much.

* * *

"I already have my wish, I just ask you right?"

"Hahaha, I know what you will ask, but I want you to know that you were not the first to desire this, PREPARE YOUR DESIRES!"

"Ha ha ha ha, then I wish, unlimited desires"

"As I thought, but be prepared, those wishes alone can be granted, so you ask that you take here, you will lose your unlimited desires"

There is not a problem

"First of all, revive all the people involved in this massacre, erase the memory and take them to the place where you kidnapped them"

And then everything is illuminated and materialized screens with images of the subjects that kill and confront in the massacre, which are confused and vanished, well, one less problem.

"Now, I want to have powers of a VRMMORPG videogame, with unlimited inventory, increased strength, but not too much, the skills that are thinking only with limits, I do not want to think I'm a cheat"

"Am I, What?"

"What you heard, did not you understand? Then search for terrestrial information and fulfill it, it is also a desire"

"Not if I understand but, you have intention in the mind, of my lives of vitality that is the most random thing that I have heard, you do not want something like a fist of infinite oh I do not know, powers of gods oh maybe ..."

"No" interrupted him with a firm voice.

"What for would be all boring and ruin the human factor"

"I still do not understand, what do you want, do not you want to change your world?"

"Someone else takes care of that, not me, I have the opportunity to be happy in my life, I will take advantage of it, having fun in the process" I say to the hooded man who looks at me with a surprised face, I think, I am.

"I want someone to take care of the earth for me, I do not want everything to fall into disaster either"

"Agree."

His hands light up again, then the sudden change, everything, and the increase in strength.

"Also grant me the power to materialize things at the cost of, I know, it depends on where you take me, ah and a speed boost"

"W-World?"

"Yeah, as a last wish, I want you to take me to a different world, but not so different from the earth, a world in which humans, but that this allows me, someone like you ...".

"Oh, now I understand ... you know, planet earth needs someone like you too".

"For something I like that someone takes care, that is no longer my problem"

It's selfish, but I do not care, maybe, in a new world, you can make the right change, with my intelligence and skills, maybe I can save that new unknown world.

"Choose a world in which you can easily interact, do not send me to any place where they have different customs and different language, do not have a greeting with your hand and the sea a sign of arrogance or threat"

"You ask for a lot, but it was fulfilled, the vast multiverse has no limits"

"One last thing, I want to change my hair talking, I never liked blue and I do not want to paint it"

He laughs out loud, what amuses him?

"You always have an appearance, girl, even if you're young, but you're 16 years old without a body, you do not have exaggerated curves but you do not have a bad body, you do not want to change it."

With that it was, damn pervert of shit, I cover my breasts and body parts, I have a robe and no skin exposed, I do not like to show the skin, it is silly, I also come from a war, why wear something eye-catching ?

"No, I just want that when you take me there I have clothes on, a comfortable military style, not revealing, that I know, very resistant and black, I want you to leave this shirt, but be a little more resistant and comfortable, my cn this I wear my coat now, only repair it, it's already very worn "

"You do not want to go helpless right?"

Silly, obviously not.

* * *

"An armament that I am thinking now, it is very complicated to explain it in words"

"It is understood"

I was thinking about a weapon that can be transformed into different things depending on when I want it, something comfortable, I enjoy double pistols and sabers, big swords and daggers.

"Understood, I leave it in your inventory"

"The inventory does not want it basic, some basic survival items and the odd book of my choice, among other things, the details I'll think about now so attentive"

Perfect, it's all ready, it's time to ask for my last wish, I hope not to regret and have a life from now on something fun, I hope to find a guy with good feelings and do not do stupid things like everyone on earth, bah always I can adopt as plan B.

"As my last wish, I -"

"I've already selected your world, I'll take you there immediately, I liked you girl maybe at some point we'll see each other again,"

heheehehe, funny, I turn around watching as a circle apparently magical, or I who surrounds me, then I turn my head and say it out loud.

"Eyh, I doubt my friend XDDD"

And then everything becomes dark, my new life.

My dream, finally begins, it's time to sleep ...

I am currently in a forest and it is at night, obviously I did not ask for exact location of spawn, I just hope it is not far from any kingdom.

I look at myself and I realize that all my wishes were fulfilled, my is very clear and obvious, without rules or limitations, my desire was to ask for more wishes, any fool would ask for that.


	2. Chaper 2: New version of the story

Well, I'm here ...

I look around, everything seems normal, nothing great for now. I look in my inventory hoping to have it there ...

Bingo….

I take the tablet out of inventory and turn it on, I hope it has unlimited battery, it should have been more specific in my wishes of survival utilities.

Meh, battery full but it's over, good as it may be, problem for later, enceriendom then I look for something useful in it, anything, well really, I'm looking for someone,

Bingo x2 ... ... Wow eh been a long time alone

"Heh he he, I've always had my Elizabeth"

A shrill voice of a girl listening on the tablet, probably came there while talking with the god rar that.

"Eh NaNa, how are you? It's been a while since the victory"

NaNa is an AI, she was my first wish along with a neuronal implant that I do not currently have, I'll have to build later, if they have that technology here.

"You had me worried back then, Main is really scary, fighting it alone must have been ..."

"Do not worry, it's not your fault that Francis betrayed us, but hey, that's already happened, and if you listened to the whole conversation you should be aware of what's happening"

She is silent for a moment while analyzing the situation, I suppose I can not fulfill her dream of knowing my world, I had really forgotten.

"Well, I really wanted to go to your home world, but with this it would suffice, likewise when we were in the control tower of Main in TCL I could download all the information there"

That's good, now leaving the past aside, I have to concentrate on what is happening around me now.

"NaNa scanning the area, I want you to look for everything at your maximum range, look for any type of signal or civilization, I do not want to know that in the end I was taken to a world in ancient or mediocre times"

He instantly answered me. "Do not worry, the moment you turned on the device look for a signal, and I have to tell you that we are not alone, there is an advanced civilization inhabiting the planet, or so I think"

"What do you mean by 'Oh I think so' NaNa?"

NaNa was always astute like me, I treat her like a daughter, although our relationship on the battlefield was not as such, after all it was my first wish with limitations before the Battle Royal.

"Their technology is not comparable to that of the alien alien semi god who kidnapped us, it is moderately more advanced in comparison to the data banks that I have of the land in certain ... .Oh"

That is always bad ...

"Targets on the radar at 6"

I turn quickly to find myself face to face with a big wolf beast that attacks me with great force, it tries to knock me out and bites my neck, what a beautiful ending.

But something strange happens, a shield protects me at that moment, as I had planned this is a skill in this world that many possess, something rare, a shield. It has to be a skill on this planet since I did not ask for any shield to protect me.

"Hum, interesting, a seemingly biological shield with no pattern of light spectra, oh at least ... Oh wait, this is interesting, many patterns of physical electromagnetic spectra that actually interact, what is their source of energy?"

"If you're not going to help then SHUT UP"

This really hurts, a lot, my whole body.

"Take a gun out of my inventory, HURRY!"

Then an abnormal sensation surrounds me while a weapon of my inventory is selected, I can not stand these fangs in my throat anymore and I try to avoid all the possible pain more than to get rid of it, it would simply be a loss of energy and of being that causes me a serious hemorrhage end of the game.

"Ready"

And a light surrounds my hand and a type of Magnum Revolver appears something strange, I guess it is the result of those specifications that I asked, do not hesitate to shoot any part of the wolf to shoot it down.

"Die fucking bitch !"

Shoot one, and another, and another, and again until I run out of ammunition, this feeling of taking a life is really pleasant.

"I see that you have changed too much ..."

I hear NaNa speaking in a sad and emotionless voice, I would bet that if he had his body returned in a hologram he would have a grimace on his face.

"Anyway, you could scan that thing-"

He aimed at the wolf that I just killed, but I'm surprised to find another 4 like him.

"Great…. more discomfort"


	3. Chapter 3:My power, my responsibility

A nuisance, just a nuisance all this, but it's fine after all, when I was referring to 'A world that needs someone like me' was this really, I just hope it's not a normal animal in this world.

"Progress Report"

I say to the tablet which I am pointing with the tablet towards the corpses of the wolves that are already disappearing. Curious.

"Well, and tell me Elizabeth, are you a little better?"

That is also annoying NaNa, you caused many problems in the past containing me.

"I do not need more NaNa Psychiatric help, focus on your current job please"

I just do not want to talk about that, I'm not Elizabeth anymore.

"But, I just do not want it to happen again-"

"Do not worry, for this I am here after all, for a simple objective"

And I hear a very low and slight "Yes, I guess you're right" coming out of the tablet.

I'm not Elizabeth anymore.

I have come here simply for one thing.

Quench my thirst for blood.

"Well Elizabeth, but if you want to talk about that, you know I'll always be there for you, ok?"

I nodded slightly, whatever.

"Ok, and the results of the analysis are these"

And all the information is in a document on the tablet, it's just fascinating, there's no specific material to describe what those things are made of, it's basically the same thing that the aura around me is made of, that has cured my wounds in the neck and arms of the previous battle

"Well, it does not seem to have any kind of organ of any kind, it's just a thing"

Perfect, with this information written by NaNa I can say that in this world there is a very powerful person who creates these things since they should not be natural, if not, I will have to worry about terrifying possibilities. As the old man said before, the multiverse is infinite and full of possibilities.

"Map the area to go to the nearest populated area"

And then I see the area, the closest area is 40km, a very long way, but at least, on the way I can enjoy killing more of those things, since in the movement radar there are many points marked, which can be normal wildlife, or more kinds of wolves like the ones I encountered before.

"Well, we will arrive at the populated place in about 1 day if we maintain a normal rhythm without stopping"

"And so it will be"

And so it was, the time passed, but not calm, more of those things attacked me, and the spices vary, I've come across a pack of wolves like before, giant bears, huge hornets and a scorpion as strong and hard as an American tank, really amazing, this was what I expected, a challenge, blood, death and destruction !

But something was certain, what I have in front of me I did not expect.

"Amm NaNa report !"

He shouted at NaNa, because in my inventory I found a type of "Hands-Free" like those on earth, only with a miniature CPU, perfect nanotechnology I'm eager to get going.

CRASH ! 0!

'Right, I have to kill that thing first'

Another tree is destroyed by that colossal creature made of stones with a size of four stories high, trees and similar things, I'm running for 40 minutes now, the only reason why that thing is alive is that I want to discard ideas, apparently he does not care about the life that surrounds him since he has destroyed trees and killed some wild animals without noticing his presence because of his colossal size, another thing that I have noticed is that this rare species does not attack "normal" life like deer or rabbits, they ignore them, but they attack me, which led me to think that they were protective animals of nature, but seeing the destruction discarded that idea aahhh-

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

I listen to NaNa worried about the communicator, that thing in the end hit me and hard, luck that this natural shield block the damage, but not the pain, that is still there.

"Ahhgg, if I'm fine," I answer NaNa standing up once more, with the intention of ending with that animal.

"Could you give me your report now?"

He shouted this to NaNa for the third time.

"If you stop staying in your thoughts for a fucking moment you would hear me, if I have it, it is some kind of golem which is surrounded by solid matter which forms its body, a great electromagnetic force emanates from its main body, and also with the ultraviolet scanner was positive, there is a pattern of light energy invisible light like veins in your body, worse very weak "

And he tells me all that when he tried to dodge another blow from the great titan, then his core is in his chest, which is all covered in solid rocks with some kind of iron ore, just perfect.

"Then I'll go with your joints!"

That said NaNa takes from my inventory a Heavy Sword larger than me, very beautiful violet and white, very large with some kind of mechanism, that's my girl.

"Thank you very much, it's ! Time to kill a TITAN!

And when the Great Titan is about to give me his big arm made of trunks of trees I climbed into his hand and ran down his arm to reach his shoulder and then hit him very hard destroying his arm with the sword that shone to increase his damage at the cost of my shield, I think, I know !

After that, I jump off the shoulder doing a somersault with the strength of my improvements for my desire and supporting my point of gravity with the sword for when the balance downwards it increases its fall with its weight and gravity, and as it happened in one, occurred in another, his other arm that was debris from some mountain was what it once was, small rocks.

For the key fall the sword in the torso of the great titan to slow down my fall by breaking its strong silver ore armor from the rocks of what was once a mine.

Cai just to see the giant swing to affect its center of gravity so abruptly to hit him hard on his knees cutting them breaking them into small pieces of stone and wood.

Wuaaaaahahaauu !

It was the last thing that came out of whatever it is where it has the mouth of the great colossal, leaving it knocked down only with the torso and the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK ! I knew you had changed but that is exaggerated "

He says with fear in his NaNa voice which I notice only now the sudden change of my strength.

"This is not over yet"

And then he jumped on the giant's chest to see what was once a colossal titan of beautiful shiny copper and silver minerals, really something beautiful, but I try to kill myself so.

PUM !

And where the center was supposed to be where the energy and joints emanated has broken down, making what was once "Something" now a simple beautiful piece of nature.

"Well, mark what you have on this area map as rich in silver and copper also a topographic survey of the area, and possible caves"

"I do not have the necessary resources for it, I've spent a lot of energy on something as simple as being here, the battery of these devices spends a lot of energy, but I will mark the coordinates and do everything as soon as we have the technology for these tasks"

As I feared, I have to find the town and wait for some civilization at least technologically advanced, I communicate NaNa before I found some kind of very weak signal from some gigantic radio because of the magnitude of the wave, but weak by distance.

Then I thought of something, I take a silver ore and try to put it in my inventory, which turned out to be.

"Excellent, I will take all the mineral ore embedded in this thing and I will keep it in my inventory, NaNa you could accommodate and administer please"

"That does not waste any energy or my resources, I will be pleased to do so"

And so, in the next 20 minutes I dedicate myself to digging and guarding the monster that once was a walking beauty.

In the end, I will take more time to get to the village.

"I have a better idea Elizabeth, we could set up a camp here and save energy, we are 28 kilometers away from the town, we could take as much ore as possible how to look in the caves that locate the surroundings and eat something that you have in your inventory for tomorrow go to the happy town "

Very good idea NaNa, and again I say.

"I expected nothing less from my girl"


	4. The Life of Elizabeth Edevane

**From now on, everything in bold will be my personal comment to give information.**

 **This is more a bit of Elizabeth's story, I hope it did not bother them but it was necessary.**

I was a simple girl, I behaved very brisk as a child with others, my parents died in an accident inheriting money from the insurance which was useful for me to survive, in the orphanage I learned to be less aggressive and started reading books, when I fulfilled the age of 13 left the orphanage on my own along with all the money thanks to a lawsuit which I won, where I started living alone in an apartment at 14, if something crazy but it was accounting rancor and custody was placed on the lawyer who had helped me, but she agreed to my request to leave me alone, she lives in an apartment one floor above mine, I started writing FanFic of animes that I started looking, books and American series that I liked, and I started 15 to live what was a gamer life, I spent also studying getting good grades at school, many were declared with "Petitions of love" since it was different from the rest, or has heterochromia, one of my eyes er yellow and blue, but not only that, my hair was blue, yes, natural blue, something really weird and impossible to explain but I liked it because it made me think I'm really unique, so much so that I hire an online artist to to make me a drawing of how I wanted it to be in a wedding dress, since I had previously read a book about a wedding and I'm interested, the profile picture is the drawing they made me, only with white hair at my request , at that moment I liked battlefiel 1 and because this drawing came out.

Also a drawing of the Second World War with NaNa with black hair and amber eyes and her sister Mia with silver hair and eyes put on different sides fighting for her country, are sisters that I invented in the future will be my personal AI someday.

At 16 I was left alone, still studying but in an online school where my grades were really high and outstanding in technology, programming and physics were really beautiful, I studied it day and night, but one of those days, something totally changed my life, the opportunity of a desire, one that.

For No Reason Would I Pass


	5. Chapter 4: Why Me?

"We are almost there ! ?"

"Do not"

"And now?"

"Do not"

"And now"

"Do not"

"And now"

"Already"

"Seriously? And where is the city?"

"First of all, a small town, and in the second, we have not arrived yet"

Ahhg, that's disgusting, this is taking too much time, of having got up early maybe-

"And I know what you think, you have not slept in a long time since I can remember Elizabeth, you should have rested even more!"

But what the fuck are you talking about? I slept at about midnight and I picked him up at 3 in the afternoon crap !

"Like the sea"

I tell him irritated, seriously, who can think of it?

After a while, I can finally see the distance in small town, very white for my taste.

I see a road, it has been useful on the map, but with a simple account, it is not easy to do, I am surprised that they do not have satellites or something like that, because when we look for signs with receipts of a great magnitude but not clear, as if it were out of land, than primitives by God.

As I get closer to the entrance I see what can be soldiers, soldiers with a type of uniform like white advanced armor, and some ships parked on the side of the town, interesting ...

Is there a special guy who stands out, a young woman of no more than 24 who does not have a type of tuxedo for a woman? I really do not know what that is, but I think her tunic is fine? Oh I do not know, I do not really know any clothes.

I discreetly approach the entrance, I would not like to seem intruder, I just want to pass the subject of "Identification please"

"Could you give me some kind of identification?"

I hear someone ask me, with a woman's voice, please, who is one of those soldiers, the woman I saw before seemed very strict.

I turn to confirm my suspicions, curse and the worst of all is that NaNa is in hibernation.

"Sorry, I lost some of my belongings in an attack"

I hope you believe it, I really do not know how they call these beasts here. She remains pensive until she raises her voice.

"Grimm or bandits?"

I guess that's what monsters call it, Grimm.

"Grimm"

Then she wraps herself in her thoughts again.

"A Geist?"

"Geist?"

"Well, actually I'm not surprised that you do not know what grimm is, it's a very strange, it takes possession by means of the strange energy to material things around it becoming big, very big and resistant according to what it has"

Humm, so kill a very rare and dangerous Grimm, I do not know if I should tell who killed him or not, for the moment I'll keep it discreet.

"Not really, I lost everything a long time ago, I do not have a family or a place to go, I spent it for four years, and as for the Git-"

"Geist *" she corrects me quickly.

"Yes, Geist, I found a pile of debris the size of a mountain that I had to see when you saw it forever."

She looks at me with great amazement and incredulity.

"In what direction"

That was fast.

"Approximately 28 kilometers in that direction"

I say pointing south east

"Thank you very much for your contribution girl, send a squadron to investigate, I'll let you pass as payment for your information.

He even tells me stoic and retires to a ship not without first talking on a communicator that he had in his ear, and then he got on it and a squadron to a ship that was near the entrance, and he left in the direction that said .

I do not need an ID to enter the town, if it was that way he thanked me for the information and that's it, I really look so naive, I did not know that he had heterochromia gave that impression.

And then he entered the town, simple, clean and with a lot of people, and something that surprised me and at the same time not, people with tails and other animals among other varieties, WOW

I did not expect this hahaha. I decide to investigate the village ma ...

After a while, I realize that it is not a simple town, that it is also very small, there are many small equipment and buildings in which to store mining equipment, they also have a blacksmith whose agriculture and stores are like my world. But what I have not yet found is a place to connect my tablet !

Therefore, a group of soldiers surrounding what looks like a general next to the woman I saw before going directly to my address.

"It's her?" I see the older man with a behavior that combines with the white-haired woman, slightly, to which she nods.

"Hi little girl"

Little? I'm really that short, I mean, I'm 16 !

"We appreciate the information you gave us about the location of the Geist, but what we do not expect is that it is dead"

They did not expect it? Well, I guess they thought I saw him sleeping or resting.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

Yes, what happened to him was me!

But I can not tell you anything about that, first I need information.

"Not really, when I found him it was like this, I was scared thinking that it was my end when I saw his face, but then I saw that or he moved, but instinctively I left the area"

That's how Elizabeth does it, she speaks giving almost insipid expressions, with the combination of altered bodily movements.

"I understand, they also informed me that you are an orphan and that you have no home, is that also true?"

And this is when my great strategy went down the drain, very very down.

"Really, I do not want to talk about that"

I hope that stops your questions for now.

"I understand, but you need an ID so that if at any time you want to enter the capital of Atlas, I need you to accompany me, I will give you an ID and I will register you in the database, it is the least I can do"

Perfect.

And then I nod, to which he responds with a "Follow me".

On the way he speaks:

"I am the director of academic atlases, we are here because of the great grimm activity in the area, it was not of such importance at the beginning, but the increase of it by the presence of a Geist in the area was already alarming"

With that one academy eh, with good reason the great ship that was that was parked to a side of the town.

After he told me about it, I gave a show of interest with facial expressions since I did not know about the academy, but more than that it was because I was the director, I could earn his trust by posing as a poor unfortunate girl.

Maybe starting at an academy kills monsters prepared me for my genocide.

After leaving the town, it takes me to the biggest ship, at the entrance I see a lot of technology, really interesting, new world, new technology, that's great, I do not expect to have a laboratory-

Not elizabeth, you did not come for that-

"Are you okay girl?"

?

Uff almost messed up again with my thoughts, let Elizabeth.

In the ship they take me to the general's office, but not before asking them if I could load my tablet.

"Oh, then you are not completely without belongings"

What do I say this time?

"It's my only belongings that I have left, and it was left without load before"

He looks at me a little anguished, but in the end he agreed.

"No problem, take it"

And it gives me a type of card.

"For the north aisle to the left, the first"

And then before going to the office I go to what is a small room, in which I connect my tablet, and quickly write a series of emergency commands that I wrote to NaNa last night to do things in case of my absence , and believe it or not, this situation is one of them, that's where I was going to go initially, with the general.

After entering, take a seat.

"And tell me girl, what is your name"

I hope that NaNa is already in your database and my name, so sophisticated that this ship is not surprised that its protections are advanced, but NaNa is the AI with its sister more sophisticated of all with danger level omega, good whatever it is.

My name is Heyli, Heyli MacQuarie. "

Obviously I gave him a false name, it's the same as the NaNa emergency protocol, it should appear to the director in his database-

"Yes, here it is, Heyli MacQuarie, strange name, I do not remember a rich family with a MacQuarie surname, let alone a mishap."

Nel, the only obstacle.

"Well, I'll load this data into the card I gave you, let me have a second"

I give him the card and put it in some kind of scanner on his desk. While he is at it, he turns his gaze to me and tells me the following:

"In the database I am also informed that your qualifications for absolutely everything are really high, like in combat, unfortunately they are from a few years ago, but it is surprising what you could do at the young age of 12 years -

"And I still can do" I interrupt the director, hell, my ego is too big.

"It's okay, we really need people like you in our academy, and I'm not one of those easy people who will make your life simple, if you agree you could do a diagnostic test when you get to the capital"

WOW, he really agreed not only to give me lodging or "Education" but also to adopt me, oh at least I think that, it really came out better than I thought.

"I appreciate the director's offer, I'll think about it"

"You can stay in the cabin of the ship until tomorrow that is when we will retire, until then you can give me your decision, take your card"

Then he gives me my card and I say goodbye, going to my temporary room.

Not without first asking for information from the cafeteria for Shit I'm very hungry.

Time after visiting the cafeteria and having eaten a steak of whatever the animal was from where that good steak came from, I went to my room hoping to have a full report.

I enter, I close the door if not before making sure there is nobodyfollowing me in hidden cameras, although that should have been NaNa's work.

"And then, report"

The room remains silent until ...

"Uff Elizabeth, you're not going to believe it"

This will be good,

"They are in the shit, their technology seems to be advanced, but inside they are a meirda"

Ok, that if I did not see it coming.

"What do you mean?"

"Uff, where do I start?"

"How about the beginning?"

"Well, your basic programming language is the same as your world, C ++, C, and a bit of Java with C # variants"

"Ok ... And what's here?"

"Ah, that's the only ones, they're really the only programming languages there are, there are no logical ones, and nothing beyond C ++"

This goes very badly ...

"THEY DO NOT HAVE INTERNET !"

WHAT SHIT HAPPENS IN THIS FUCKING PLANET !

"Hahahahahahaahahah I can not believe it, I have to see the whole report"

Depression, simply, disappointing, nothing advanced, electronic security slut is a meirda, can be extremely easy to load, please even someone who knows basic concepts of databases and software could decrypt this.

And the question, "Because they have advanced mechanics but programming so primitive?" Was answered easy, Wars.

The wars are not only against the grimm as I thought, but also against the fauns, a race whose only difference is animal parts, could easily be a superior race.

Not only that, a 'Secret War' goes unnoticed, conversations and data about a certain "Queen" who is the commander so to speak of the grimm against "The guardians" who protect everything in life, just stunned me, this world does not need a genocide, it needs -

No, I already leave this, that -

Damn but I do not -

Shit-

"Ahhh damn, even your mathematical equations, philosophy, chemistry, physics, everything is wrong, please do not have any advanced theory like that of atoms, there are some very, very basic like Newton's"

This world does not need a warrior, they do not need a genocide who could kill what you would face, they need.

"They need someone to make them see"

That was the last thing I needed, NaNa, that was no longer necessary, really-

"Ahhh damn I did not want this, that's not me !"

I scream not so loud, I'm not that stupid.

"When I said 'A world where they need someone like me' I was not referring to this-"

And then, on a par with falling into madness I hear NaNa sobbing.

"Stop Please!"}

He yells at me, for the first time, NaNa yells at me.

"You're not a murderer, you're not a monster, you're not-"

"-A psychopath, a despicable being?"

I interrupt NaNa slightly.

"You are a nerd nerd for science, who loves books of all kinds, you like programming, mechanics, engineering and math, you are very good at talking and first of all ..."

"Do not say it!"

Just not now

I turn it off, that really does not help, since she must have already downloaded the ship, but I hope she understands my actions.

I need to rest.

I lie in bed, turning off the lights, closing my eyes to try to sleep, seek peace, but instead, I listen ...

"First talking, then current"

And I fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Some Hope?

It's been a while since that day. I am currently with Mia in progress to the kingdom of Vale. It has happened all in these 2 months, when I was on the ship at midnight the grimm assaulted the town, I had not found anything better to de-stress, but something happened, a lot of anger and thirst for blood went through my body and mind, I felt powerful, strong, without fear ... without fear. After the Grimm genocide I was surrounded by soldiers, anger consumed me, but I kept calm. An arduous fight between the white-haired girl from before and the soldiers was fought, which almost lost by the fact of not having aura, I managed to escape, but at the cost of having left NaNa on the ship. It does not bother me at all, well yes, but I had already talked with her before and I'm sure we'll see each other again, since there are no satellites and she is in the construction of some satellite, it sounds extremely stupid and impossible, but seeing the technology of So primitive programming, it will not be difficult to enter the system of a bank and wreak havoc on the stock market, it may be hidden if it manages to reach the capital, and better yet, it is on the ship of the director of the Atlas Academy, it will not be difficult to continue from there. In the absence of an I.A. I chose to wake Mia from the hibernation that had confined her, despite having betrayed me, she did it for my own good and because she wanted to protect me, I love her as much as NaNa but, she simply did something that she should not. And after a serious conversation we went towards Vale, since it is necessary to verify a wish. My Plan B. Originally I came here to quench my thirst for blood, I wanted to kill, but that night, when I got out of control, I knew it, I realized that I am not that person. Be that as it may, after attempts to cross the Atlas border without being detected, I began to wander through the towns on the way to Vale. In the first town, Veadle, I found several hunters, unrelated to any kingdom taught me a bit the way to Vale, I also discovered that there are stories about my eyes, not exactly mine, but that people with heterochromia were special, capable of carrying to more than one skill And in that I started to investigate, before I got out of line with NaNa downloaded information to a device in my inventory, books, information, data, maps, etc, not much, but better than nothing is. Throughout the trip I began to train my appearance, that of creation. I decided to keep it secret from the people I knew, since apparently, and according to the data of the Atlas Academy, it is an unregistered ability. More to improve, it was for fear of getting out of control once again. In the last month I have begun to see results, very horrible. The lack of control broke out again. He almost murdered all the inhabitants of a whole town, had it not been for an old drunk whose name was Crow, everything could have happened. I met him when he arrived, he was ... friendly, apparently is a hunter giving classes in an academy called Signal, but at that time was on a mission, the lack of control was unleashed by wanting to protect a faun girl cat orphan to be almost killed by a grimm. That caused me a big problem, but that's for later. Not only did I discover that Crow was really skilled, but my aura also disappears. After the fight and several tests and things that I investigated and checked with the help of Crow already sober, that my heterochromia affected my aura. My left side eye that was originally blue changed to red, and my right amber, changed to purple, could have tried to change the two to red, I do not know, it's like I know how to do it, but Before Crow he stopped me and explained several things to me. "Everything in this world has a meaning, colors are not things that should be taken lightly" And based on your experience against different people and having seen things throughout your life, the red eyes can change by mood, to improve, increasing your strength and speed, since your niece could do the same when you He was angry, but he should not make his aura disappear, nor should he lose control as much as a few days ago. Then I comment on the purple eye, and he tells me that normally the color purple and green is about power first of all, but the purple one was more mental power. After a week I had to return to Vale again, Crow told me that he was going to Vale too, but first he had to complete a mission, but that he would see me there in a few months. That was already a time, I discovered many things since then with Mia I was able to discover my exchange of auras, it is a bit complicated but I will summarize it. My blue eye represents my state with aura, hence everything ok ok ?. My right eye amber represents my current ability, with the amber color I can create things based on Powder Crystals and my own Aura. Ok and here it gets weird. For some reason I can change that, my amber eye can be purple, for which it has an electrical control ability, which adapts by training and concentration to manipulate digital devices at a distance, but by doing several experiments with Mia, to which she I did not borrow xdxd, I was able to change some things about his code. And last and extremely important, the red eye on the left side changes, this affects me more, when combined with the purple I can increase my main ability depending on the color in exchange for my aura, it greatly increases my strength and exaggeratedly increases my secondary ability. In the case of my black eye, it needs a lot of concentration to maintain it without affecting more what I can manipulate, and as my red eye exaggeratedly increases my main skill then, I despair of so much power and I go crazy. I have never been conscious to use my ability, normally when I use my red and purple eye I lose my sanity and I do not use my skills since they need a lot of concentration, but when trying with my amber eye, it changes the thing, that I just need to have a sketch in mind and the materials to create things, but I can be sane to use those skills in unison does not mean I used it, I can not imagine the cost of creating something. In short, bad red, purple good. I started using purple more on my trip, since amber was not as necessary, it feels like having a computer in your head. It's great! And annoying at the same time, since downloading Mia in my head has been the biggest mistake of all. Amber will leave it when it enters combat, it can become more useful. But already leaving that aside, for one last thing I do not know if it's good or bad. Do you remember the cat faun girl? ... Well ... "We're almost there, Eliz! I'm hungry ... I'm tired ..." Meh "If we almost reached a certain Mia !" We pick up the Orphan I now call Neko, here there is no Japanese so I do not mind, as far as last names she insisted on having mine, I really wanted this, but when I was older, when this happened, Crow just laughed and bothering me, maybe one day I'll tell you the story well. "Eliz, are you okay?" I turn to see the girl, to tell the truth she has gray eyes, long black hair and she must not be less than 11. I just could not leave her alone to her fate, she has been with me for 3 weeks and we got along, I promised to take care of her, so. "In fact, we are a few kilometers from the Bosque Esmeralda, once you have found the hidden Lab you can rest ok Neko?" To what she feels, with a tired face, it has been really difficult the way here with her, many dangers, but manage to kill whatever is in our way. When I saw Neko's tired and exhausted face, I decided to carry her on my back until I arrived at Beacon Academy, I really do not want to go there, but I'll have to cross it because on the other side, my new laboratory, a very underground one, could be very big, my Plan B, my last desire for contingency. But after a few hours, Mia alarmed. "Contacts Grimm !" "Where!" And then, chaos breaks out. 


	7. Chapter 6: Save me!

It was dawning, a certain person was at his desk at the top of a large building, an academy, he was the Director of Beacon.

Taking your coffee peacefully looking at its large window, appreciating the great beginning of a day, a day of peace.

"I missed days like these, you're not Glynda?" Says the director of the academy, turning around and sitting at his desk, looking at the one who has just entered, his right hand and co-worker, Glynda Goodwitch.

"I really appreciate it director, but unfortunately we have a situation, some security cameras in the Bosque Esmeralda caught a lot of grimm movement, more than usual, I decided to investigate and observe a security camera and I found this"

When Glynda finishes saying everything, she shows what lies in her hands, the tablet with video of an albino girl under 17 years old with a smaller girl of probably 12 years old, the youngest girl was on her back resting on the girl Big, which had several firearms firing right and left to all grimm that followed him and stood in his way.

"Director Ozpin is in danger, at the moment they are on their way to the forest temple, on the cliff, despite the great shooting ability of the albino girl, sooner or later she will get tired or run out of ammunition"

Instantly the Director of Beacon reacts by giving instructions.

"Call the RWBY team for this rescue mission, this could help them have a little more confidence between them," says director Ozpin urgently in his voice.

To which Professor GoodWitch nods and quickly goes to the bedrooms of the RWBY team waiting for them to be awake.

When this one goes in the elevator the director observes the live video of what happens in the Emerald Forest, with the albino girl and the fauno girl.

'I hope they arrive on time'

* * *

Professor Goodwitch is not long in coming to the RWBY Team room. He touches the door a little harder than necessary, and a moment later, the door opens to reveal Weiss Schnee in a nightgown and a frown on her face.

"Do you have any idea, Professor Goodwitch, what are you doing here?" She quickly corrects herself by shouting at the Professor.

"I apologize for the visit so early in the morning, but there is little time," says Goodwitch as he walks by Weiss to see that the rest of his team was in their pajamas, but now he is waking up.

"Professor Goodwitch, what's going on?" Team leader Ruby Rose responds as she drops from the bed hanging from a rope tied to the ceiling.

"The cameras in the Emerald Forest have picked up a young woman and a little fauno girl running away from several hordes of grimm, Professor Ozpin wants us to go on a rescue mission, I need you four to prepare quickly and come with me immediately," Goodwitch answers.

"Do you have any idea who these girls are?" Blake asks.

"Right now, no, that's why we have to hurry, I'll wait outside for you to move in. Move, NOW," Glynda orders them and leaves the room.

Without wanting to argue, the four girls quickly put on their combat attire and prepare their weapons.

"So, does anyone want to guess who would be crazy enough to go by himself to the Emerald Forest with a little girl?" Yang asks while checking her gauntlets, Ember Celica.

"Well, Professor Goodwitch said she was unknown, so she probably is not a student here, especially if she takes a child with her," Blake responds worriedly about the faun girl as she carries a clip on her katana, Gambol Shroud.

"He must be another clumsy idiot like that blond buffoon, Jaune," says Weiss, irritated by the interruption of her sleep.

"Come on Weiss, we can not think like that now, the important thing is that someone is in trouble and we have to help," Ruby says as she places her scythe scythe, Crescent Rose, on her back. "Okay, Team RWBY, let's start our first rescue mission," Ruby cheers as the group leaves the room to meet Goodwitch outside.

"It took you enough time, now we go, we have to hurry," he replies and moves quickly with the RWBY Team to a ship.

* * *

"WHY!"

* Shotgun Rumble *

"ALWAYS!"

* Another Shotgun *

" THIS HAS TO HAPPEN TO ME ! "

She fired one of his shotguns again, after the ammunition of his revolver was finished, he had to choose two shotguns with a tight grip and an enlarged magazine.

The girl on her back was scared, but even brave, she decides to help Elizabeth as much as possible by giving her directions of some grimm who wants to ambush them.

"Above our Elizabeth !"

I fired one of his shotguns again, after the ammunition of his revolver was finished, he had to choose two shotguns with a tight grip and an enlarged magazine.

The girl on her back was scared, but even brave, she decides to help Elizabeth as much as possible by giving her directions of some grimm who wants to ambush them.

"Above our Elizabeth !"

The girl screams at the top of her lungs to warn her "Adoptive Mother" to warn her of the danger.

To which it is seated and gives a 360 ° turn to give a good shot of lead at the head of the grimm wolf. Elizabeth appreciates that the grimm when dying have no blood or internal organs, because if so, Eleanor and she would get a good trauma for the carnage, more Eleonor than Elizabeth.

"How is the search for help Mia? Is not this supposed to be the territory of the most prestigious academy of all Renmant? "

In normal cases I would not need help, but I can not fight without the danger of Eleanor getting hurt or worse.

"It detected an aircraft approaching our position, I estimate about 8 minutes for its arrival"

At the moment it is preferable to stay in our current location. I take Eleonor and he got her off my back, to take refuge in some rubble behind me, there can not be ambushes for being a dead end, oh at least I hope so.

"Elizabeth! I want to help you!"

The girl faun tells me, unfortunately she is too young even to teach her how to shootgun ... .. Right?

By leaving Eleonor in a safe place, I prepare to put an end to the horde of grimm, pulled out a .50 caliber Mini Gun that creates with it the Geist silver and copper ore that I spent months in the past that I melted in one of the villages, in which I met Eleonor and Qrow.

The shots come out like a video game, it's the most stupidly epic thing I've done, I've always wanted to do this.

I start to get upset, I do not want to die even here.

The bursts of bullets come destroying all grimm in the most unhealthy way possible ...

"Elizabeth is running out of ammunition !"

I start to talk heavily, my breathing changes.

Me desperately says Mia, I know it's over, do not believe much ammo, it was very tedious, create bullet by bullet is really boring.

"When will the reinforcements arrive? !"

And then everything is quiet, the ammunition of August, but the atmosphere, remains calm, what once was something thunderous and apocalyptic full of howls and screams, now it's nothing.

All quiet.

"Mia Report" I say panting, why does this have to happen to me, what is really happening now?

Everything is silent, everything seems to have been paralyzed, I do not notice that it is moving or a noise is heard. This only means one thing.

Not again, please.

I start to breathe heavily.

No Please.

"MIA!"

Stop Please

"Eleonor !"

I try to turn to where Eleanor was, only to find nothing but remains of clothes and blood, belonging to Eleonor ...

"Do not!"

Why me

"Nooo"

I can not concentrate, everything looks weird, my breathing is sequential, I can not focus.

Why

"Noooo !"

Chaos broke out in my again

I can not breathe

"I'm drowning"

Mia, please

"Why"

"Someone who is" I say sobbing, my chest hurts, I'm terrified, crying, I do not want to die, help me !.

When all this happened.

"Whoever"

Everything becomes dark, I can not breathe, I drown, I'm dizzy, I can not move ... .. Someone ... I'm dying ... Whoever it is ...

"Help"


	8. Chapter 7: Hi, my name is

The RWBY team and Professor Glynda approach the area where they heard sequential shots of very repetitive shots, it was heard like a machine gun, but very noisy. "That sound must be from the target, we're almost there" "But something is wrong, that rumble, are bullets? Is not it very noisy? "Ruby says, I had never heard a gun make such an annoying rumble. "Be that as it may, we are close" And in a second, everything fell quietly ... But instantly, howls and screams intensify, that could only mean one thing ... "Oh no, do not think they have?" And in that Yang was interrupted by the cries of a little girl, they almost reached the drop zone. "There's no time to lose, they need us !" And hurriedly Blake Belladonna jumps out of the Catfish. "Wait, Miss Belladonna, Ugh RWBY team follow me" And in that Professor GoodWitch jumps out of the Catfish together with Blake, to which the rest of the RWBY team follows her step. When they landed near one of the remains of the ancient Temple of the Emerald Forest near there they see a little girl next to the girl with albino hair on the floor beating her chest struggling to breathe, something happened to her. "What's wrong with that girl, was not she shooting?" Weiss commented with slight confusion. "She seems to have a medical problem, Miss Rose, Belladonna come to her aid, they are being surrounded by Beowulf's, Miss Xin Long, Schnee, let's give them cover fire" to which she instinctively agrees following the respective orders entrusted to her. Ruby and Blake approach the two girls on the floor, and listen to the smallest sob and scream the apparent name of two girls. "Elizabeth, Please Calm Breathe !, Mia what happens to Elizabeth !" And out of nowhere a very large Ursai is preparing to ram the girls. And in that Ruby along with Blake use their weapons to shoot at the feet of the Ursai, making him stumble. "Blake helps the wounded, I take care of this" To which Blake nods, going to the help of the two girls. Blake goes over to where the above mentioned were. "Are they okay? !" he says in a light and relaxing way, more because of the caution of having a small child present. "Help please, can not breathe, is sweating too much!" Says between sobs the little girl cat faun. Unfortunately Blake did not have much knowledge of medical care, but of the 4 members of the RWBY team, he was the one that at least knew something. "Do not worry, everything will be fine, we'll take your friend to a safe place" She says embracing and caressing the girl in question, who is crying a lot, 'does this girl mean so much to this girl?' Leaving that thought aside, Blake helps the girl in question, to see her more closely he sees an albino girl, maybe the same age as Ruby, a blue eye and an amber one, it was really pretty , if it is not because she is hitting the ground and her neck for wanting to breathe, she seems scared and without control of herself, next to her was a machine gun, very large and apparently heavy. Blake again puts aside his thoughts and proceeds to help the girl. "Hey, are you okay?" And there's no answer. "Hey you, could you give us a hand?" And out of nowhere a third voice is heard, very little audible. "Mia, are you? Please tell this young lady what happens to Elizabeth !" The girl faun desperately screams at what appears to be a communicator in the left ear of the girl named "Elizabeth". "Please, put on this," says the youngest girl, removing the albino girl who is already on the floor panting with pain and despair. "Ok" And then Blake puts on the communicator, which by the way apparently is bigger than it looks on his left ear, hiding it in his hair in plain view from the outside. "Ahhm ... Hello?" "Hello good no- it's not time for formalities, my creator needs your help, I beg of you!" Meanwhile, Ruby Rose, Glynda GoodWitch, Yang Xin Long and Weiss Schnee take care of the remaining grimms. Yang and Weiss taking care of a pack of BeoWulf's, Professor GoodWitch of a pair of King Taijitu, and Ruby finishing with the Ursai of long ago. Returning with Blake, she is informed of the current state of her "Creator / Owner / Mistress / Etc", she is suffering from a very, very annoying anxiety attack, she did not give specifications more than that. Really the "AI" does not know what to do in this situation, it is not the first time it happens, but normally she manages to control the anxiety, but today was different, fortunately for them, Blake has had experience with anxiety, and knows what to do in extreme cases like these. She looks at the floor where Elizabeth is already doing with a face of fear and anguish. "I hope you forgive me for this" And then he hit the gauge hard enough to knock her unconscious. "Right, how could it have not happened to me?" Says I.A. through the communicator "Elizabeth! What did you do to her? "The little girl says, anguished by her friend. Blake simply holds her hands and says affectionately, "Do not worry, she'll be fine, she just needs to rest" to which the girl agrees, still worried about her friend. "Hey, you have a name?" "Yes, my name is Blake" "Mia, my name is Mia, and she is Eleonor, the one on the unconscious floor is Elizabeth" "And what are you doing here?" "Well, I really can not talk about it, I'm not the right person, but I'd like to ask you a favor" - - "Blake !" Call the leader of the RWBY team to her partner, along with the rest of the team and Professor Glynda. "Miss Belladonna, what is the current situation?" "Yes, it's all right, the unconscious present here was suffering a very severe attack of anxiety, I had to leave her unconscious to calm down" Says pointing to the albino girl, who wears black military pants, with a badly put on gown His shoulders and a torn black T-shirt. "And this is her companion, her name is Eleonor" Again says Blake pointing to the small faun girl, who is behind Blake of course, is wearing a medium black skirt, a black blouse over a white shirt, gray eyes and hair long black reaching up to the waist. "Ohh it's so cute" Says the youngest of the group, Ruby. "Well I'll call the Catfish for the extraction, please take the belongings of these girls, Miss Long could charge ah-" "Elizabeth, her name apparently is Elizabeth" "Ok, take Miss Elizabeth please, the rest of the team take their belongings" He says pointing to the two backpacks that are near the rubble of the temple. "Understood" They say in unison Weiss and Ruby. And Glynda stares at the machine gun, approaches her, from a distance she feels still hot, that's strange, since unless she uses fire powder it should not be hot, unless. Meanwhile Blake stays with the little cat fauno. When I took the ship they all climbed, Weiss and Ruby carrying the two backpacks, Yang carrying Elizabeth in her arms, Blake standing next to Eleonor and finally Professor Goodwitch using her appearance to carry the machine gun. - - When they reached Beacon, they left Elizabeth in the infirmary. "Do you think it will be fine?" Ruby says. "It will be, it always is" The youngest girl Eleonor says it very sure of herself. Eleonor never took off from Elizabeth. "Professor GoodWitch could I stay with them?" Blake tells Professor Goodwitch. "Is it okay, Miss Rose, could you also stay with them?" To what she feels. "Understood, let me know when she wakes up, the rest of the RWBY team return to their classes, they have justified their two faults." Weiss was about to decline, but in the end he surrendered and Yang went to his classes. When everyone left Blake muttered. "Yes, I'm sure you can trust her, she seems small and inexperienced, believe me but she's very capable" Ruby without knowing who she is talking to says "Who are you talking to Blake?" "Ruby, I need you to meet someone" Finishing that Blake takes something off his ear, showing him a communicator with a small holographic base. And from there comes a hologram, a woman with gray hair and eyes in an apparently unrecognizable military uniform with a strange flag on her left shoulder. "Hi, very happy, my name is Mia" 


End file.
